The Borrower
by muviri
Summary: "Sam! You can't date the guy who tried to break into your house" "Carls, I'm a FBI agent. I know 6 languages,12 fighting styles, and 219 ways too kill you with my bare hands and a piece of duct tape." Seddie/AU


New Story!

I know i have like two unfinished stories but this just wouldn't leave me alone! And you know me I'm very into amusing stories but this is more on the action/romance side so I'm kind of a virgin writer there! So this is my *First Time* (dirty humour)... This is T+ but they don't have that so its T for; Adult Situations, Language, DIRTY HUMOUR, and violence, the good stuff. So it'll be good, I hope!

Summery; "SAM! You can't date the guy who broke into your house, it's dangerous have you lost your coconut!""Carls, I'm a top agent in the CIA; I know 4 languages, 12 fighting styles, and 219 ways to kill you with my hands and a small piece of duct tape. I can take care of myself...plus he's got a cute butt.""You better have A WHOLE LOT of duct tape!"SEDDIE...Kind of AU

Got the idea from a film THE TRANSPORTER...

POV; Third Person!

* * *

><p><em><strong>23<strong>__**rd**__** of September 2019 1:42 am **_

_**Seattle, 342 Danby Manor**_

Freddie Benson was a long way away from what he now considered 'home'. Home meant a 5 room mansion in Atlanta, complete with foyer, kitchen, study and last but not least underground bomb shelter fixed with all of the 'toys' Freddie would need to continue his lifestyle. His lifestyle being that of a specialized theft, a life full of thrill, risk, and women.

But, while he got a trill and adrenaline rush from the fast-paced life of being a free-lanced and fired theft, Freddie Benson was a heart-broken man with a confusing past.

Although at age twenty-four years old Freddie had matured to be quite a handsome man, some women would say "Damn sexy.", standing at six foot, with a well structured face (with resemblance to a Greek god.) and a jaw line that could cut glass. Most women would say the most striking thing about his looks were his mesmerizing eyes that seemed to be a perfect balance of gold and brown. Having a career like his had also done wonders for his body and given him a well sculpted build and had the body every woman wanted; strong, lean, six pack from heaven. To be honest Freddie Benson could have any women he wanted and _he had_. He'd been with some of the riches and classiest women the world had to offer, each one a rare beauty. But still Freddie was alone, because he only wanted her.

Samantha Leonora Puckett. She was the golden apple in Freddie's eyes, but he'd lost her and caused her a whole bucket load of pain and CRAP. Last time he say her she was in the hospital with an infinite amount of wires sticking to her petite body, she was in pain, she might not have maked it, Freddie would never know. But although she was unconscious Freddie was still taken aback with how completely gorgeous Sam was and how deeply his love was for her. Her blond hair was in loose curls, she had a perfectly structured face, lips had seemed to have been structured to fit with his, and her body was... well Freddie Benson had no words for it.

To top it all off he loved her, real-honest to god-take a bullet for you-love, and he knew she loved him... that's why he had to leave.

But that was in the past now was the present.

In the present Freddie was known to all his clients as 'The Borrower'. Hire him for a price he would steal any think within reason. He had never been caught and he owed that to his rules;

The deal is _the deal_

No_ real _names

Never _speak to the owner of the product_

Nevermake a_ promise you can't keep_

Never ask questions

No personal ties

And the final rule; _never breaks the rules_, early in his form of business Freddie learned to keep rules as a way of not ending up scarred; but mentally and physically.

Her name was Lola Garcia he met her on a heist in Barcelona he was after, she was a past fling, and the last women since Sam that Freddie had come close to loving. She was 23 at the time two years older than Freddie at the time, and had been helping him break into the most famous Banco de España. It was much different to the normal banks in Spain, this one held one of the most expensive minerals on the earth; platinum. The metal its self belonging to a Mr. John Rico, a man who'd made his millions in oil he drilled from his private island, and who owned Banco de España and JRico oil. While, outside the bank Lola had told Freddie she loved him. Although handsome Freddie Benson was shy and self conscious, and he allowed himself to feel a connection he hadn't since Sam. The feeling was short lived, while the mission when smoothly (the platinum disc retrieved.) and Lola and Freddie spent a passionate weekend together, Lola ended up dead from the shot of a hired gun man. All Freddie had left of her was a golden necklace, stolen from the bank engraved 'Estelle Carmon' and the numbers '674', with a diamond key on the end. He left Lola's body for the police to find and destroyed any evidence of his being there that night. The next morning he dropped off the disc to a man he only knew as 'GT'.

That's, when no personal ties came in, But that was the past and he'd moved on.

Now, 'The Borrower' had been hired to break into 342 Danby Manor. One of the first he'd broken into, nearly 5 years ago, today. He'd been hired by a women named 'BJ', he found the name quite amusing, to steal a _one hundred year old_ vase.

He was now stood outside the perimeter of the Manor, with a carefully detailed recent blueprint of Danby Manor. Five years ago, it had been owned by a sweet old lady named Mrs. Renée McGhee, a retired, and widowed, real-estate agent. At the time the only security the house had was an old rusty barb wire fence, but in five years it'd evolved. The fence had been replaced by a high density electrical fence and the front door and the windows all had security pads (except for the lower left back one.) and he expected some areas to have a laser security field. '_All that security for a vase?' _he thought as he scanned his notes for the owner's name.

Unknown.

'_Ok, this'll be easy._' Thought Freddie as he carefully stood at the beginning of the fence, he pulled out one of his very first inventions, a small blue device no bigger than a cell phone that stopped the electric field moving and registered on the house security screen a mild slip up. He then searched for the wired door at the edge of the fence, after locating it he crossed and turned the electric field back on. He stealthy made his way across the garden to the back of the house and founded the unarmed window. Slowly he opened the window after doing a quick scan of breathing (using another device.) to make sure no one was awake, although he knew three methods of combat and could easily take care of anyone who tried to stop him. Luckily, there was only there was only one person in the house; most likely female and asleep in the living room. He smirked and slide in the window he took in what seemed like a hall.

It was dramatically different to the old grey paper that had been in the hall five years earlier. It had cream coloured walls with ceramic overhead and a hard wood floor , there were four black leather chairs all along the long and narrow hall way. _'Fancy digs.'_ Freddie thought as he stepped deeper into the house not noticing the almost invisible piece of thread he had stepped on, but the room remained silent. He checked his notes and found out the vase was in a glass display in the living room. He entered the room silently and noticed the deep breathing and quiet snoring of a young women asleep on a long red leather sofa.

He turned and took in the girls appearance for a moment. She was beautiful, gorgeous even, she was laid out on the sofa in a sleeping beauty pose. Her body was lean and looked athletic; she was wearing a pair of tight fitting flannel pyjamas, of which the first three buttons where undone, showing the top of her breast as she breathed in. And her shorts where short enough to show her long tanned legs while still leaving some modesty. Her hair was light blond with what seemed like natural dark blond high lights. Her face was soft and simply stunning. Although he couldn't see her eyes, she shifted a little in her sleep and Freddie was shown a little more of the top of her D cups.

He groaned despite himself, and his eyes widened as her breathing quickened, then regained its slow pace.

"I'm on the job no time for women." He said quietly to himself.

He turned to the glass display and sprayed another of his gadgets silently all around the glass display, suddenly a group of red lasers appeared. He reached into his bag and took out several compact mirrors, placing then all around to deflect the light and stepped closer to the case. _'Way too easy, must be something bigger?_' He lifted the glass off and placed it to the side.

Now any other theft would have left with the _first_ vase in the glass case, Freddie Benson wasn't any other theft, he was the best money could afford. He lifted the light aluminium the vase had been rested on and revealed a small key pad underneath; the entry code was a date. He searched around the room for a hint; usually the code isn't far away. He found a date written on a painting above the wall, _13__th__ July 1843_.

'_Too easy."_ Freddie frowned.

He remembered the date; _23__rd__ of September 2019_. He went back four years, crossed his fingers and entered the date; _**23**__**rd**__** of September 2015**_. The case whirled upward and revealed an older looking vase. He was perplexed about the date, but ignored it; the first time he'd broken into this exact house,was while Sam was in the hospital. He grabbed the vase but before he could turn around he was suddenly blindfolded and thrown at a nearby leather chair which unleashed some metallic straps around his hands and torso.

He hears bare feet patter on the wood floor coming towards him, and he begins to talk,

"So, you weren't asleep were you?"

"No." A feminine voice says. "No I wasn't." At hearing the voice he tries a different approach.

"So, the whole chair thing? Kind of kinky." He says huskily.

"Hold on there sailor! You break into my house, try to steal, get caught, and now you're trying to seduce me? I really did hire the best." Then she lets out a chuckle.

"Wait, your BJ?" He says slightly perplexed.

"Well, yes and no, but their your rules; No real names, right?" She asks and Freddie nods his head. As he feels her get nearer to his right ear his breathing deepens." You must be 'The Borrower' or shall I say Freddie Jason Benson." She states.

And then everything to Freddie goes blank.

* * *

><p>So...<p>

Did that totally suc?k? I hope not but let me know if I should continue this, in a lil' review... I hope you smiled at least once?

Going to come back to tie up the loose ends?

Wanna know how 'BJ' (pun was intended) knew Freddie was in the house and who the HELL she is?

Then come back!

Let me know!

-ThePursuit(;


End file.
